This invention relates to a support base for a waterbed and more particularly to an adjustable support base enabling accommodation of waterbeds of different widths.
The prior art is replete with a great number of patents and structures which depict various base and support assemblies for waterbeds and the like.
See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,854 entitled MODULAR BASE FOR WATERBED OR THE LIKE issued on Sept. 5, 1978 to R. H. Sjolie. This patent describes a modular base for a waterbed where the base is formed of a plurality of discrete segments which serve to support the bed and provide storage space. The segments are associated with a dadoed frame which holds the same in place.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,008 issued on July 5, 1983 and entitled ELEMENTS FOR ASSEMBLY OF KNOCKED-DOWN WATERBED PEDESTAL by D. N. Yomaoka et al. This patent depicts a waterbed pedestal which consists of a frame with front, back and sides, having openings for insertion of drawers. U-shaped brackets are mounted to the front and back of the frame into which a first set of dividers is inserted, additional brackets are mounted to the interior of the sides of the frame and to the first set of dividers, and a second set of dividers are inserted perpendicular to the first set; the back and the end portions of the sides of the drawers are dove-tailed to create a cavity between the side surfaces of dove-tailed slots within which an elongated sliver is fitted.
As one can ascertain from the above references and others, such prior art structures are complicated and difficult to assemble and thus present formidable problems for the consumer and manufacturer. Apart from these problems is the fact that beds, including waterbeds, come in various widths as queen, king, double and twin. Hence prior art base supports did not easily accommodate the various width beds requiring extensive structural repairs to be made or requiring a distributor or a manufacturer to carry different width supports to accommodate the different bed sizes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved base support for a waterbed or a similar article which support is easily adjustable and further which has the utility of providing the consumer with additional storage room in the form of drawer assemblies.